The Green Eyed Monster
by Cassiopia
Summary: Somebody is mucho jealous of Lily and James, and their gonna go to any means to stop them from being together! And Voldy's about to kill one of our dear, dear friends! *SOB* And, wait wait theres more, .... OH the first chapter is INSANE! R&R PLEeeeeee
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue. Oh wait the story is, so that means I can sue you! But the characters aint  
  
A/N: spontaneous.random.crazy.all that good stuff! Don't be sceerrrred as my friend Daphnay would say, its all in good fun. (im just a littttttle hyper now, I dunno if the whole story will be like this! But maybe ill write better hyper, who knows since I get so few reviews!!!!!!! so how bout yall review this one?!! Thanks yoU! Love you much, cassi)  
  
ONE-JUST A BIT OF FUN  
  
"JAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!" Sirius tackled his best friend, shouting in a very girly voice, "I haven't seen you in like-"  
  
"FOREVER!" James shouted back, also using a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Omigod!" Sirius shouted. "It's Remus!" Remus Lupin was standing in the middle of platform nine and three quarters, looking at his friends with a grin.  
  
"SIRIUS! JAMES!" The three of them crashed into each other, causing an owl to begin screeching nearby. The steady stream of students boarding the train wove around them, some younger students shooting the boys odd looks.  
  
"I say, boys, you haven't seen Peter anywhere, have you?" Sirius asked in a proper voice, thrusting his chest out in a "manly" sort of way.  
  
"No, old chap, I haven't," James replied, peering around suspiciously. "But I do see."  
  
"SEVERUS!" The three boys raced down the platform towards a very disturbed-looking Severus Snape. At the sight of Remus, Sirius, and James bounding down the platform towards him, Snape looked around feverishly, as though trying to pick an escape route. Sadly, he was too slow.  
  
"SNAPE! HOW ARE YOU!" Sirius exclaimed, smacking Severus hard in the back. James made a move as though to give Severus a hug, then screamed and pointed at Snape's nose.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" James shouted, pointing at Snape. Snape glared at James as Sirius shouted, "IT'S HUGE!"  
  
"Oh-" Remus said.  
  
"Wait-" put in James.  
  
"IT'S JUST YOUR NOSE!" The three of them shouted merrily and Sirius smacked Severus on the head. His hand came back looking highly-polished, and Sirius made a face.  
  
"It's called shampoo you slimy git!"  
  
"Use some!" Remus shouted, and the three of them scampered off to find someone else to mess with.  
  
Severus Snape stood and glared after James. One of these days.One of these days, James would make that boy pay.  
  
Somewhere far off down the platform, Remus, James, and Sirius had found a new victim- the beautiful Lily potter. Her eyes glittered merrily as the boys ran up to her, screaming, "Lily!" This one had enough sense to back off before the boys got to her. Whipping out her wand, she shouted, "Sloevenate!"  
  
The boys froze in mid-pounce, eyes looking about wildly. Lily nearly fell to the ground laughing as she gazed at the three of them floating in the air, looks of stun and insanity on their bright-red faces.  
  
"That'll teach you," she said after a moment. "Releso." They dropped to the ground in a heap, though in a moment they'd scrambled back up and, grinning, took their wands out to teach Lily a lesson. Letting out a little yelp, she took off towards the Hogwarts Express, laughing happily and dodging curses.  
  
"Lily!" Lily stopped to greet her friends Elisabeth and Ann, who were waving enthusiastically at her from just inside a compartment. "Come join us!"  
  
Throwing a quick look behind her to see if the boys had caught up with her yet, Lily jumped inside and slammed the door behind her. Panting heavily, she peered out the window to see three rather confused looking marauders looking about the platform curiously.  
  
Lily turned back to her friends to see them eyeing her, grinning.  
  
"What?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at them.  
  
"Flirt much?" Elisabeth asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, screw you both, they were trying to curse me!"  
  
The door to the compartment banged open, and James, Sirius, and Remus charged in, wands pointed at Lily. She squealed and tried to jump behind Ann, who looked really confused.  
  
The boys were just about to mutter their curses when a tentative voice said from the corridor, "Hey, guys."  
  
The boys turned, eyes gleaming.  
  
"PETER!"  
  
Well, you can guess what happened next. When Peter had finally managed to get himself off of the ground, the train was chugging full-speed towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Reckon we'll sit with you, all the other places are gonna be stuffed with students," Remus said, sitting down across from Elisabeth.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Ann said sarcastically, and Sirius turned to her, grinning.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Ann shrieked, laughing, and Sirius's smile widened. He snuck closer.  
  
"Oy, Sirius, take a look at Snape out here," James said, calling of Sirius's attack. Pouting, Sirius hopped over to the door to the compartment and peered into the hall.  
  
"Where?" Sirius asked, I don't see-" he felt a sharp kick in the arse and in seconds he was on the ground outside the compartment, door closed behind him.  
  
The group behind the glass laughed as Sirius pressed his face against the windows, making faces at them.  
  
"All right, then, if you won't open it," he said, taking out his wand and a box of fillibuster fireworks. Setting the fireworks before the door, he counted.  
  
"Three.two.one." BOOM! The corridor was alight with sparks and lights, people from other compartments opening their doors to see who was making all the racket. Sirius grinned at the crowds as he stepped over the glowing mass of burned fireworks.  
  
"Honestly," Remus said, shaking his head. He pulled out his wand and said, "Reuniate." The wall to the compartment flew back up, and he grinned smugly.  
  
"Don't get too cocky, Remus, I remember the last time you tried that spell and slipped a vowel-" James started, but Sirius cut him off just as Remus was turning a fluorescent red.  
  
"James, James, James," Sirius said, shaking his head. "We fixed Remus's bum in the end."  
  
"Yes, but the feathers WERE quite nice," James said seriously. Everyone in the compartment except Remus started laughing. After a second, though, Remus grinned, then let out a bit of a chuckle himself. James winked at Lily, who was smiling in his direction.  
  
Lily's heart skipped a little beat, though she hardly noticed. It was only after the train while she was in one of the carriages when she evaluated it. What did this mean?  
  
In a carriage behind the girls', James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were quickly plotting their opening feast prank. Peter's mind, however was on other things. During the summer he'd hung out a bit with a friend of Lucious Malfoy's, and he'd introduced Peter to a wizard named Voldemort. Peter new a lot of things were going to happen this year, terrible things that even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to imagine. But right now, sitting in the carriage with his friends, Peter tried to ignore that thought. Those things would happen when they did.  
  
Severus Snape was talking to a small group of his Slytherin friends, talking quietly and rapidly about a little plan he'd come up with on the train. All he needed was a little help, and then he'd be able to put an end to that damn James Potter for good.  
  
A/N: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA im still hyper, though not as much. Well what you think, crazy enough for you?? bunches of things are going to happen in this story, oh yes they are my Children, lots of scrumptious things. BUT FOR NOW, you must wait. And review. Only with 10 reviews can my insanity be broken, though five may get you the next chapter. we'll make it a deal then, shall we, kiddies? Lots of love to all who read, whether or not you liked it!!!!!!!! ~~CASSI~~ 


	2. Amphibitusia Hiccup!

A/N : Ahh, the insanity has been dying away, for now it is . wait I don't know what day it is. I'm still screwed up from a sugar high last night at my best friend's house! So here's your next chapter, ENJOY!  
  
TWO-AMPHIBITUSIA (HICCUP!)  
  
"Do you suppose if we fed the Whomping Willow some magic-grow it would get even bigger?"  
  
"What, like as big as your head, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius smacked James in the stomach with a pillow. It was late on the first night of term, and the Marauders were still awake in their dormitory. So far tonight they'd raided the kitchens (the house elves had already prepared some welcome back food for especially for them. Remus got all choked up), stolen Lily's owl Maratania and turned it into a cat (which the owl found more frustrating than Lily did judging by the way it tore up the drapes in the common room), and convinced Peter that he had a disease called Amphibitusia, which meant that if he got the hiccups he'd turn into a frog. An ugly, warted one at that.  
  
"I'm bored!" Remus announced loudly as Sirius conjured up a bag of popcorn from nowhere. James and Sirius dug in, though Sirius responded between mouthfuls of chewed popcorn, "So what are we supposed to do about it?"  
  
"Make something up! Next week is the full moon, I want to enjoy myself before I go tear my own limbs off one by one."  
  
"That's a nice image," James said dryly as he pushed Sirius's hand away from the popcorn, pulling a fistful out for himself. "Why don't you go get Peter some water or something. We can't let him eat anything, it might give him hiccups!" Peter flinched.  
  
"I-I can't eat?" he stammered, looking horribly frightened. To Peter, this punishment was almost terrible enough to make him risk getting the hiccups. At least if he were a frog, he'd still get to eat. Flies, maybe, but still he'd be eating.  
  
"Nope. Not for three days," James said cheerily. "Only water and vegetables. Healthy things don't give you hiccups." Peter shook where he was sitting on the floor, looking miserable.  
  
"Cheer up, Pete, at least your mum will be happy," Remus grinned evily at his friend, who groaned.  
  
"That reminds me," Peter said, voice faltering slightly from his fear. "My mum said if I get into any trouble this year, she'll curse my ears off!"  
  
"Wow, that's so cool!" James exclaimed, interested.  
  
"Can you teach us after she does it?" Sirius asked enthusiastically. "Severus would look mighty fine without his walloping ears."  
  
"Too bad we can't get rid of his nose, I swear it was poking me in my head at dinner even though he sits across the room," Remus said, helping himself to the remainder of the popcorn.  
  
"No, sorry, that was us hitting you," Sirius said, pointing back and forth between himself and James.  
  
"But, but you guys-" Peter squeaked. "Can't we just maybe NOT cause so much trouble this year? I want to be able to hear, I don't want my ears gone!"  
  
The other three boys gaped at Peter, who looked at each one of them and asked, "What?"  
  
It was James who recovered first.  
  
"Peter- you didn't just. I mean."  
  
"NOT cause trouble?!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Are you MAD?" put in Remus.  
  
Peter's eyes widened. "What? What's wrong with that!"  
  
James sighed and shook his head, looking at the floor with fake solemness. "Peter, if you feel it necessary to break the Marauders' Code of Mischief-"  
  
"And not cause trouble whenever you see fit-" Remus said sadly.  
  
"Then I'm afraid we'll just have too." but Sirius didn't finish his sentence before whipping out his wand and shouting, "Tikelomus!"  
  
Peter's shrieks of laughter bounded off the walls as he doubled over, rolling on the ground like a little pig playing in a mud puddle.  
  
"Stop! Tickling!" he yelled between his gasping laughs. Tears were streaming down his face.  
  
"Only if you agree not to break the code!"  
  
"I-promise!" Peter choked out, squinting his beady eyes as the tears poured out of them.  
  
"Oh, all right," James agreed, rather disappointed. "Reliosueis." Peter relaxed, his laughs coming down from hysterical to normal, then finally to a giggle every now and then. The boys stared at him, waiting. They knew from experience what happened if you laughed a good long time. And it happened to Peter a moment later.  
  
"Hic!" Peter clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide with terror. He hiccuped again, sending Remus, Sirius, and James into fake panic.  
  
"Look! He's turning green!"  
  
"I think that's a wart- look, another one by his ear!"  
  
"Peter, your tongue looks so long! Let's try to reduce it-"  
  
"Better yet, let's chop it off!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Along with his ears!" Remus suggested. "Just to save his mum some trouble!"  
  
James grabbed his wand out of his pocket, holding it up as though about to perform a curse- and the three collapsed into a pile beside Peter, shouting with laughter. Peter, who'd figured out that he'd been tricked, scowled at his friends through his hiccups.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Pete!" James said happily. "We were only having a bit of fun!"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, sitting up eagerly. "Speaking of fun, I've got just the thing for us to do now. Be bored no more, Remus! We're going to have a bit of fun with the girls."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Eh? EH? *nudges person next to self, which turns out to be no one* you like? Yes, its short, yes, its pointless, but I TOTALLY promise you the next chapter will have SOME sense to it and some real plot! Like maybe this Lestrange guy will team up with Sirius to cause some trouble, but James and Lily are gonna share a nice little moment before BOOM .wanna know what boom means? READ MY NEXT CHAPTER, coming soon to the fanfiction site nearest you! Pleaseplease, just cuz you like me, REVIEW! AND READ! If you do then ill give you a nice little note in the next chapter and make you feel special! Mucho love from ~Cassi~ 


End file.
